Large Man (Jeremy's father)
The Large Man is Jeremy's alcoholic, abusive, pill-popping racist father who threatens Tracy and breaks Jeremy's arm before committing suicide. He is portrayed by Sam Ayers. Biography According to Jeremy, his father was abusing pills, alcohol and had a severe hate for African-American people. Years ago, he caught Jeremy and Tracy together and became enraged, breaking Jeremy's arm and threatening Tracy. Three years after the violent incident, the couple managed to escape his father when they turned sixteen and gotten married at twenty. When Dr. Foreman asks Jeremy if they could to locate and talk to his father about any medical history, Jeremy tells him its too late for questioning because his father committed suicide years ago. It's also hinted that the father had many mental illnesses. One night, Tracy is having trouble sleeping and opens her eyes to find herself face-to-face with Jeremy's father. Alarmed by his appearance, Tracy asks him what is he doing at the hospital but he ignores her questions and threatens her again, telling to stay away from his son, Jeremy. Frightened, Tracy asks him how did he manage to locate her and her husband but he ignores her once again, glaring at her with angry eyes and then moves over to the other hospital bed where his son sleeps. He awakens Jeremy and angrily tells him to stay away from Tracy, violently breaking his arm while he does so and Tracy screams from the sight of this, begging him to stop hurting Jeremy. The hospital staff are alerted by Tracy's screams and go to help her but all they find is Tracy screaming and Jeremy's father has disappeared. Turns out it was all a nightmare followed by Tracy's delirium. As the Dr. Foreman and Jeremy try to calm her down, Tracy wakes up then falls into a coma. House's diagnosis When Dr. House finds out the couple ran away to escape his father, House asks Foreman why did they run away. Foreman tells House the couple ran away because his father beaten him up for dating a colored girl. House rebuffs this theory saying that you see racism everywhere and that for some other reason, he just didn't like Tracy. House give a theory using genetic diseases and comes up with the diagnosis. angiodema. Chase tells him that hereditary angiodema is incredibly rare, for they would both have to share a parent. House assures them that he believes they must share the same father -- Jeremy's abusive father, for it was a coincidence that both spouses had fair skin and the same green eyes. As the team remained shocked by this diagnosis, House further explains this theory of how both spouses could be related by the racist, abusive father: Jeremy's father must've had an affair with Tracy's mother, which would explain why the father freaked out when the kids started dating. House further explains that the father probably had angiodema and probably had to take many pills for the illness, explaining his addiction to pills. Trivia * The Large Man is one of several characters that don't have known first name or last name. * The Large Man is one of several characters that are racist * The Large Man is one of several character to commit an infidelity in marriage * The Large Man is one of few characters to have a child/children via an infidelity * The Large Man is one of several characters to have a drug addiction * The Large Man is one of several character to have an alcohol addiction * The Large Man is one of few characters to commit suicide Quotes Gallery Jeremy's father (House).png Stay_away_from_my_son!.png|The Large Man threatening Tracy Large_man_threatens_girl.png|The Large Man glaring at Tracy before moving on to hurt Jeremy Stay_away_from_that_girl!.png|The Large Man threatening Jeremy before breaking his arm Incest - 16.png|The Large Man breaking Jeremy's arm and Tracy screaming at him Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spouses Category:Fathers